


No Meds Day

by sever77



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so I ran out of medication on a weekend and I pooped this out, featuring Mr Pronoun Guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Meds Day

A drop of blood appeared from his wrist. He wasn't crying today. He was trying to feel an emotion, pain was just as good as any other. Another cut. It wasn't even his fault. He got blamed. Another drop. These better be sterilised, he wanted pain, not the suffering an infection would cause. According to some people, he wasn't meant to exist. His breath hitched, funny, he should try that again, it was interesting. He was past needing music, movies. Friends. If he had them, they might help. Another cut, that should be the last one. A bandage maybe? To make them feel guilty? Would it work? Probably not. He was still bleeding over the sink. It was an interesting dripping.

 

 


End file.
